Las Mentiras Dañan
by Pixielinson
Summary: Aveces podemos arrepentirnos demasiado de las cosas que digamos, tanto que pueden hacer que nos sientamos como las peores cosas de este mundo. Eso es exactamente lo que le paso a Remus Lupin, mientras en una discusion con Tonks, le dijo que no la amaba.


∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷:

**Bueno, este es mi primer Remus&Tonks, espero les guste :D**

—Remus… tenemos que hablar. —dijo Nymphadora Tonks mientras miraba al licántropo leer un libro.

El, sin despegar la vista del libro hablo:

—¿De que quieres hablar? —pregunto en su usual tono de tranquilidad.

Remus, llevaba tiempo sin verla, y después de todo lo que ella había insistido, se sentía muy mal, por rechazarla, por herirla, por destrozar sus ilusiones, por amarla. Sabia que era muy peligroso.

—Nosotros—susurro ella.

El bajo el libro, ya volvían a lo mismo.

—Tonks, ya hemos hablado muchas veces de esto. —dijo al momento que levantaba la vista.

Y lo que vio, le destrozo el corazón.

Su habitual cabello rosa chicle, era ahora castaño desvaído, tenia unas horribles ojeras bajo sus (ahora negros completamente) ojos. Se veía mucho mas delgada que la ultima vez.

—No, Remus. No hemos hablado, cada vez que trato de hacerlo, me sales con tus típicas excusas; que eres pobre: como si eso me importara; que eres peligroso: eso es solo una vez al mes, doce al año; que eres viejo: eso no importa, así me gustas, así te quiero.

—¡Te he dicho que no Tonks! —le dijo el, se levanto de el sillón y la miro a los ojos.

—¡¿Por qué? —chillo ella mientras las lagrimas que había tratado de controlar caian libremente por sus ojos. Su cabello se volvió naranja instantáneamente.

—¡Por que no quiero! —mintió el.

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres?

—¡No!

—Me estas mintiendo, se que lo estas haciendo. ¡Deja de mentirme, Remus! —su cabello ahora era del color del fuego.

—No miento. —dijo el, rogando en su interior que no se notara la falsedad en su voz.

—Si lo que dices es verdad, dime que no me quieres. ¡Dímelo!

Remus avanzo hacia donde ella se encontraba y la miro a los ojos al momento que hablo:

—NO. TE. AMO. No, no te quiero, nunca te quise y nunca te querré, ¿ok? Solo decía las excusas para no lastimarte, pero jamás pensé que serias tan insistente. —justo cuando el termino de decir la mentira mas grande del mundo, se sintió un verdadero monstruo al ver que el cabello de Tonks, que era de un color rojo, se volvió instantáneamente gris.

—Ah. —murmuro ella, sus ojos, se volvieron inexpresivos. —ya comprendo. Siento haber sido una gran molestia. Te dejare en paz, no volveré a molestarte. Adiós. —se despidió y antes de que el pudiera negarlo, ella salió corriendo fuera de la habitación. A Lupin le pareció oír un sollozo desgarrador al cerrase la puerta.

Salió disparado hacia ella, se había arrepentido de las palabras dichas.

Al momento que abrió la puerta, salió y… ella no estaba.

Remus cerro la puerta de su apartamento, empezó a correr por las calles mientras la buscaba.

Fue a casa de los Weasleys, de sus padres, fue a Grimmauld Place, pero tampoco estaba ahí.

Al final, se rindió y cuando llego a su hogar, se tiro en el primer sofá que tuvo enfrente y antes de dormirse, se juro que en la mañana, iria a casa de Nymphadora, le diría que la amaba, que no podía vivir sin ella, y que si aun lo aceptaba el estaría muy feliz.

Al dia siguiente

:∷∷∷∷∷∷∷

Toc- toc.

Remus se levanto gracias al sonido de la puerta, alguien venia a molestarlo muy temprano.

Se levanto de el sillón, se trono la espalda y avanzo hacia la puerta, la abrió y lo que vio, no fue lo que esperaba:

Ahí estaba Arthur Weasley con expresión sombría.

—Buenos días, Arthur. —saludo.

—Ni tan buenos, —dijo el pelirrojo.

—¿A que te refieres? —le pregunto algo preocupado. —¿alguien murió?

Arthur asintió.

—¿A quien asesinaron los mortifagos? —pensó mientras un millón de nombres venían a su cabeza.

El señor Weasley negó con la cabeza.

—No. Nada que ver con los mortifagos. Mas bien…—durante unos momentos, el señor Weasley dudo. —Tonks, Remus.

Remus sintió como la sangre se iba de su rostro. De repente sintió frio, mucho frio.

—¿Qué paso?

—Ella… mmm… ella se… se suicido, Remus. —murmuro el señor Weasley. —en estos momentos están viendo el cadáver. La forma que lo hizo fue extraña.

—¿Dónde esta el cadáver? —Remus pudo sentir claramente el nudo en la garganta.

—Lo están revisando en su casa. Dicen que lo hizo, aproximadamente ayer en la noche.

≪Idiota≫ se dijo Remus a si mismo ≪pudiste detenerla≫

—Remus, en este momento voy para allá, ¿vendrás?

El asintió, se sentía… abrumado, atontado, muy mal.

*En la casa de Tonks.*

Cuando llegaron, Remus se acerco a donde estaban los magos examinándola. Ellos al verlo, se retiraron pensando que era un familiar.

Las lagrimas lograron caer finalmente cuando la vio.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, estaba muy pálida, mas aun de lo que podría haber estado un vampiro. Se veía muy mal.

El se inco al lado de ella y la examino.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio las cicatrices que ella tenia en las muñecas.

En ese momento, se sintió tan mal que ya no pudo contenerse y mientras mas lagrimas caían, el se lanzo hacia el cuerpo de ella y la abrazo, dejo que todo saliera. No quedo con nada.

Cuando se hubo separado de ella, cayo inconsciente.

Llevaba mucho tiempo derramando lagrimas en silencio y mirando la lapida de su amada, estaba tan perdido en su pensamientos que no se percato de que alguien se acercaba.

—Remus…—dijo el señor Weasley. —ten— le ofreció un papel.

El lo tomo, mientras el señor Weasley se retiraba se dio cuanta de que no era una carta, sino una nota.

Desdoblo el papel y lo que leyó, le causo una cicatriz invisible, una cicatriz mas, pero esta era en el corazón.

En letras negritas estaba escrito:

**Las mentiras dañan, demasiado. Pueden hacer que nos arrepiéntanos de nuestros actos.**

**Bueno… pz que piensan? Que les parece? Mrezco aunque sea un review?**


End file.
